Session 23
Members *Alli *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Gylian *Lloyd Dragonsbane Timeline Day 54-55 The Adventure We begin our adventure in The Desolation. Elijays has been buried, and the party ate breakfast at 8PM, and started off on their adventure. Early on in their trek through the desolation, the party was set upon by huge spiders. Gylian got stuck in webs, Alli and Lloyd flew up in the air and Euphemia got webbed as well. During the fight Euphemia's halfling luck paid off, when she changed a critical fail into a hit. This triggered her wild magic though. A ripple of necrotic damage spread out from her, damaging her allies and healing her. The next spell also triggered a pocket of wild magic, and she grew a beard of feathers. Eriden and Gylian got so tangled in webs that they couldn't move their off hand arm. Alli got hit with a web and then carried a spider into the sky, knocking it off her back after it climbed up the web to bite her. It almost splatted from the falling damage. After the fight, Euphemia sneezed and her beard blew off into a puff of feathers. Moving closer to the volcano, the party noticed and avoided a cluster of large ants. They set up camp for the night in a secluded area, but kept guard as Alli could not find a suitable cave. During the night, on Alli's guard, ants attacked. Alli was able to wake the party and attack, but a quick cone of cold from Euphemia blasted them, and Lloyd put down the remaining ones with a fireball. It was over in about 12 seconds, and the party went back to bed, barely remembering the fight. The rest of the night passes uneventfully, and the group arrived at a ledge with two giant obsidian doors. They checked and searched, but could not find a way to disarm them. Finally, Gylian was able to fool the doors with his belt of giant strength, and they opened. Just inside, unnoticed by the party was an Azer Hallwarden. Concealed behind an iron curtain, he set off the alarm and warned the rest of the inhabitants of the cave. Lloyd took a minute to summon an earth elemental, and the fire giant King, Snurr, started yelling at the party: The giant on the throne rises to his feet and levels his sword at you. “Ah! You are the maggots who feed on my allies and attack me at every turn . . . the slag on my boots that won’t shake off! Now you die!” And Azers flooded form the side hallways. Hell hounds raced from the king's throne room, and two fire giant guards started combat, King Snurr following behind. The king hit Euphemia with a flaming iron net, and she felt her access to magic much diminished. Alli and Lloyd jumped into the air again, and Gylian read his scroll of ritious might and moved forth to tank the coming enemies. Gylian was soon surrounded by Azer, and re-animated the first one he killed as a zombie. Euphemia used her ring to summon two more who pulled the iron net off her. Eriden summoned his pack of wolves, and the fight raged. The fire giants nearly killed Gylian, and would have had Alli not flown down and used her Halberd of Battle to blind them and scare them off. The earth elemental soaked up damage, and was near death when Lloyd stopped concentrating on it and let it go. Euphemia twinned her disintegration spell, but the King saved both times. The moon's power gave her a second chance to cast disintegration though, and with the wild magic that she triggered earlier, the spell hit with full impact, dropping the now blinded king. The remaining two fire giants dropped quickly, followed by the last of the Azer. The party quickly retreated from the cave, and headed back to their camp. The Kender camp followers were surprised to see them back so quickly, but when they took a look at their burned and battered friends, they didn't ask any questions. Purchases XP Current level: 11 Loot *White Dragonhide Cloak (resist 5 cold damage) *Iron Net *Black Iron Crown (worth 500 gp) *Flame Tongue Greatsword (Giant sized, worth 1000 gp) *Giant Plate Armor (bulky and 250 pounds, worth 3000 gp) ✧The chances are high that there is more loot to be had from these giants, but nobody wanted to wait around and search. It should be there when you go back. All loot added to the loot page.